


Something In Your Size

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Surprises, Tom's POV, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse





	Something In Your Size

Rush. Always a rush. Last-minute details for Valentine's Day gifts - Lyekka was on the road, heading to London for a few days, and I was wrapping up the second of three location shoots for _Skull Island._ I hosted a wrap party for the cast and crew, which had doubled as my birthday bash, and we all had a blast, but it was time to move on to the next location.

I hadn't seen Lyekka since she'd left Australia in early January, after flying with me from our week-long retreat in Vanuatu. She had only stayed three more days. The shoot had kept me busy enough to be distracted from missing her, but my bed was cold and empty without her. It was always worse at night. She had phoned me for my birthday, of course, and the call had turned into a rare phone sex session - rare because we both tended to feel depressed after hanging up. Cuddling over the phone is not an option. But anything with her was better than nothing.

I had spent pretty much all my spare time of the previous two weeks setting up gift deliveries, finding services who would not only drop off parcels on a Sunday, but would do so at a specific time. I hoped she'd be pleased with my picks -she wasn't that difficult to shop for, once you became familiar with her aesthetic, and I'd got pretty good at spotting unusual items that fit the bill. Once everything was in place, all I had left to do was to call her on the day.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hiddles! What's happening, hot stuff?"

"Hello Collins - Happy Valentine's Day! You're home?"

She chuckled. "Barely - got in about four hours ago. Happy Valentine's Day! What are you up to?"

"Not much - getting packed and ready to head on to my next destination. You?"

"Hahahaha! Not unpacking, that's for sure! I'm taking the day off. It's nice out, bit cool, but otherwise nice."

"Good. Ah, is that the doorbell?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec. Who the fuck even knows that I'm here…?" I heard her open the door and speak briefly to the delivery guy, then she resumed our call.

"What's this? Is this from you?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

"Hang on, I'm putting you on hands-free!" Noise of paper being ripped up, a happy sigh. "Oooh! Dark chocolates! Thank you, Tom! There's enough in there to last me six months! Cute note too..."

"You're welcome, Lyekka! Save a few for me, yeah?"

"Hahahaha - okay, sure! I think I can manage that…"

"How long are you in London for?"

"Pfft, a week maybe? The Berlin lab has everything under control, and I'm not due back in Zurich until the board meeting at the end of the month. I'm holding a workshop at the dance studio here on Wednesday, and I have a few other errands to run. I'm off to Montreal after that." The doorbell rang again. "What the fuck?"

"Who is it?"

"Hang on a second - another delivery guy! What the hell…" She handled that delivery and came back to where she had deposited her phone. "Roses. Is this you?"

"Read the card, for fuck's sakes! How do I know you don't have secret admirers?"

"Of course it's you! Six red roses, six red and white roses, and one blue rose. Who _does_ that? Plus, none of my secret admirers would have the balls to send me flowers, much less on Valentine's Day!"

"Really."

"Hahahahahaha! Also, I don't have secret admirers - they're that secret. And a hand-lettered Shakespeare love sonnet in the card…!"

"Okay, I confess, it's from me."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I miss you, Tom."

 _Ouch._ She _never_ said that, and I didn't want to lose my composure in public. "I miss you too, Lyekka."

Another brief silence. "Um, so, ah, where to next with you?"

"Vietnam. It's been a pretty far-flung shoot, this movie…!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, at least…! Jordan and Nick keep Instagramming party photos - are you sure you're working?"

"Ehehehehehe! You were there, why are you asking me? By the way, Jordan says hi and he has a spot for you on the stunt team if you change your mind about being in the movies…"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. The timing's wrong." Doorbell. "What the shit?" She had evidently moved away from the front door as we were talking, because all I heard was the sound of her phone being put down on a surface, and indistinct noises.

"Lyekka, are you still there?"

Soft footsteps, then she was back on the call. "Shoes. You bought me shoes."

"Read the fucking card and make sure…!"

"Tom, I saw those shoes in Brisbane on my way out of town! And I'm pretty sure you were there!"

"Guilty as charged! You like them, then?"

"Duh, YES! They're gorgeous!"

"Oh, good."

"You know, you're the only human being I allow to buy me shoes."

"Do tell! You're allowed to obsess about your feet and your shoes as you see fit, love! It's a dancer's prerogative, is it not?"

"Hang on, let me try them on...oh wow, they're a perfect fit!"

"For a perfect woman! I'm glad you like them!"

"I love them! I'll have to put together a nice outfit to go with these…"

"Is that the doorbell?"

"Hiddleston, what the shit?? Please hold…"

I waited for about a minute, and was rewarded with that silver bell giggle approaching the phone. 

"Everything okay, there, Lyekka?"

"You could say that...I read the card first, and you have a filthy written mouth, sir…Oh!"

"What?"

"Holy shit, Thomas, this is beautiful! Steel bones too, and black brocade! With a matching g-string, no less! This is a work of art…!"

"I'd love to see you in it - are you up for a selfie?"

"So you can get hard in public over me? Yeah, I can do that for you…"

 _Tease._ I was definitely feeling it in my groin, imagining her in the corselet, posing and preening… She took a couple of minutes to put it on and take a photo, which she promptly sent to my phone.

"You look absolutely edible, love…"

"I do, don't I? But that's what you get when you buy me something in my size…"

"I'd love to run my hands all over you, Lyekka…" My phone chimed, another photo, this one...explicit. Yegods.

"Is that all you want to do, Tom?"

"Not by a long shot, love…"

"Tell me…"

"I want to kiss you until you weep. I want to fuck you until the only word left on your lips is my name. I want to gather you in my arms and love you forever."

She moaned softly. "I like where you're going with that, love…are you hard?"

"Mmmm...yes, actually…"

Another chime, another photo, lying on her back in that corselet, one hand pulling the g-string aside. Fuck. Talk about getting my motor running...She knew very well what she did to me and enjoyed the hell out of it.

"Good, naughty boy. I'm getting...very wet." Chime, photo, two fingers in her mouth, _she's trying to kill me._ "Did you get that, Tom?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, I did. Right in the trousers, love."

The doorbell rang again. "AUGH! Hiddles, I swear to bog, if it's a sex toy, I'm going to strangle you…hang on, I need to throw something on…"

She opened the door and promptly dropped her phone.

The expression on her face was absolutely priceless. It's not often that she had to search for words - and she just blinked hard at me, smiling, then silently stepped aside, inviting me in. After closing the door, I picked up her phone and put it in one of the pockets of her robe, then gently slipped the robe off her shoulders, revealing her glorious curves clad in the gorgeous corselet she had put on for me not ten minutes before.

_Wow._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lyekka." I gently enfolded her in my arms and kissed her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She smiled at me alluringly and found her voice. "Well, as long as you're here, do you mind helping me finish getting dressed?" She turned around and undid the bow fastening the corselet's laces together. "Please..?"

"Of course…" She stood entirely too close to me as I worked the laces from the bottom up and the top down, and wriggled her arse until she bumped into my hard-on. "You're not making this any easier, Lyekka…" I finished tightening the corselet, and she turned to face me, one hand pressing against my crotch, the other one on my shoulder.

"How do you want me, Tom?"

"Any way you'll have me, Lyekka…"

She smiled. "Take off your shoes. Keep the rest on."

I complied, shoes and socks off. "Keep _your_ shoes on. Makes it easier for me to reach…" I quickly shrugged off my jacket and rolled up my shirt sleeves, then slid two fingers into her folds, in time with her moans. She slowly gyrated her hips, sighing softly, and reached for my belt.

"Get over here and fuck me already...please…?" She unfastened my belt and trousers, and freed my hard-on. "Oooh...something else in my size…!" She bent down to give my cock a quick swirl of her tongue, backed up towards the couch, pulling me with her, and hooked one leg behind my knees. 

"Ehehehehehe! Turn around, love…" I spun her around, kicked her feet apart, and teased her entrance with the tip of my cock. She was so wet for me…

"Tooooom...don't tease me…!" She tried to back up, but I held her in place with one firm hand on the corselet's laces, then dipped a finger into her quim and brought it to her lips.

"Here...taste yourself, you lusty wench…!" She sucked my finger dry as I eased myself into her, dizzying sensation, so fucking wet and hot...inch by delicious inch, stretching her with every stroke…"I love having you like this, Lyekka…"

She shot me a smoldering look over her shoulder. "I love it too, Tom…please don't stop…"

I bent over her, one arm across her midsection to hold her up, my other hand on her clit, her throaty moans spurring me on, and growled in her ear. "You feel amazing, love...tell me when…"

She replied with a loud inhale, and flexed her inner muscles just enough for me to feel her back wall. _Oooooh._

She held on to the back of the couch for dear life as I lost control and fucked her as hard as I could, her moans almost turning to screams. I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to.

"Toooooom…oh, gods, Tom...fuck me hard, don't stop, don't...oh fuck...f-f-fuck…" She reached behind her and sank her nails into my thigh, _fuck…_

"Lyekka...please...come hard for me, love, do it, _take me,_ fuck…"

"TooooOOOMMMM…" Her cunt spasmed once, twice, more, fuck, nothing better than this...one spark, then fire, electricity running through every vein and sinew of my body, and I held on to her for dear life until we were both done, out of breath, in love, together...

I pulled out of her gently, and shed my trousers. No way I was going to get dressed again after this…! She straightened up, turned around, and offered me a sated smile and her hand. I accepted both, dragging her down onto the couch with me, and we just sat there, buzzing with our afterglow.

After a moment, she giggled. "I didn't get _you_ anything…"

I shrugged and kissed her tenderly. "Of course you did…something in my size, even!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Thomas."

I hugged her tight. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Lyekka."


End file.
